The invention relates to an apparatus for holding workpieces for transport between a receiving or issuing station and a coating station in the interior of a coating chamber, and for controlling the temperature of the workpieces during the coating process.
The invention is addressed to the object of creating an apparatus which will accommodate the workpieces--e.g., bearing shells for piston engines--such that they will be aligned in a precisely defined position and shape with the workpiece holder, while the apparatus is at the same time to prevent the workpieces from heating up excessively during a coating process--e.g., sputtering--in an evacuated coating chamber. The workpiece holders are at the same time to remain freely movable, and therefore they are to be constructed without coolant lines or other conduits for fluids under pressure. Lastly, the apparatus should permit the easy entry and exit of the workpieces in the coating chamber, and also assure that, in the event of any disturbance in the coating apparatus, such as a power failure for example, the workpieces will remain safe in their holders on the workpiece carrier.